Keiko's Christmas Carol
by Chucky Ray
Summary: It's Keiko's first Christmas with her new family and she's really excited about going to the mall and seeing Santa Claus, and playing the part of Mary at her Nativity play at church. The only problem is that her new big brother hates everything having to do with Christmas! It'll take a lot of love and holiday magic to get him to see its true meaning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Humbug!

 _Merry Christmas everybody! I just wanted to start off this story with a quick note. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Keiko is owned by YuiHeart. I just get to have a bit of holiday fun with them both._

It was finally the start of Christmas vacation and a thick white blanket of snow covered the ground of the hidden leaf village. Sasuke and Sakura were snuggled up together by a warm fire while Keiko went to the sledding hill with her group of friends.

"Warm enough?" Sasuke asked his new wife while pressing his lips to her forehead and giving it a great big wet kiss.

"Uh huh." Sakura replied groggily with a sleepy yawn as she rested her head back down on top of Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled down at her and softly kissed the top of it before pulling a blanket up overtop of them. "So what do you want for Christmas?" she asked him as he simply just shrugged.

"I don't know,.. nothing." He told her.

"Ha, ha very funny." She said.

"I'm serious." He told her.

"Really why?" she questioned while she slowly sat up and then turned around to look at him as he simply just shrugged again.

"I don't know. I'm just not a big fan of Christmas. I never actually celebrate it." He told her.

"You're kidding." She said as he shook his head.

"Nope I'm not." He replied. "I would rather just be left alone . That way I don't have to worry about spending a fortune on everybody." He told her.

"But Sasuke, Christmas isn't only about the presents. It's about celebrating the birth of Jesus and just being together with friends and family." She told him.

"Whatever, just let me sleep." He said as he started closing his eyes.

"What am I going to tell Keiko!? She's going to be so disappointed when she gets home!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke opened his eyes again.

"What does Keiko have to do with any of this?" he wondered.

"I promised her that we would take her to the mall to see Santa Claus and then go to her Nativity play at church." She told him.

"That's another thing, I don't really believe in Jesus." He confessed.

"So then you don't care at all about breaking her heart?" she questioned him.

"I didn't say that, stop putting words into my mouth. All I said was that I'm just not a huge fan of Christmas that's all." He told her and that's when suddenly at that precise moment Keiko entered the house with her sled.

"Why not big brother?" she wondered.

"I'm just not. Christmas is just a huge waste of time in my book." He told her as she simply just scoffed at him.

"You sound like Ebenezer Scrooge." She told him.

"Who the hell is he?" he questioned.

"You've never heard the story of A Christmas Carol before?" she inquired. "It's about this old man who hates everything to do with Christmas." She told him.

"Ah, is that so?" he began. "And just who exactly are you calling old?" he wondered.

"I'm sorry big brother, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you reminded me of Scrooge because of the fact that you hate Christmas." She told him. "We just put on that play in school remember? The one that you refused not to go to." She pointed out.

"Look, I'm sorry that I missed it but I don't like crowds or Christmas." He told her.

"So then your own dignity is more important than making Keiko happy!?" Sakura exclaimed when suddenly Keiko hurried back into her bedroom and slammed the door. Sakura narrowed her eyebrows and glared at Sasuke. "I'm surprised at you Sasuke, I really am. I would have thought you to be a better person than that." She said.

"Humbug!" Sasuke hollered before he rolled over onto his side and pulled the blanket up to his face and that's when suddenly the doorbell rang and he could hear the sound of Christmas carolers outside. He quickly pulled the blanket up over his head.

"Keiko's right, you really are an old Scrooge." Sakura told him. "You have absolutely no Christmas spirit whatsoever!" she hollered.

"Whatever." Sasuke began with a groan. "Just make them go away." He told her as Sakura heaved a heavy sigh and got up off the couch and started walking towards the front door.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse opened sleigh hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse opened sleigh." The carolers sung as Sakura opened the door and two men were standing there in front of her and the carolers changed their song into "Here We Go A Wassailing."

"Good evening madam, I was wondering if you would like to give a generous donation to the poor." He said.

"Uh,.. yeah,.. sure." She replied before she turned to look over her shoulder. "Sasuke, would you like to donate as well!?" she called but he simply just scoffed.

"Right now the only person who's poor is me." he replied with another groan as Sakura rolled her eyes and then quickly turned back to face them.

"Sorry guys, it looks like I'm married to a grinch." She told them. "I'll be right back. Just let me get my purse." She said before she turned back around and started heading down the hallway towards her bedroom and then went inside of it and grabbed a wad of money before she returned with it and handed it to the gentlemen.

"Thank you for your kind generosity." One of the men told her.

"You're welcome." Sakura began with a grin. "Have a wonderful Christmas!" she cried out with a wave as they wished the same to her before she shut the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Tiny Takeo

 _Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been sick and also busy getting ready for Christmas. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

Sakura quickly spun around and then narrowed her eyebrows and glared angrily over in her husband's direction. "I can't believe how selfish you just were!" she snapped at him before turning back around and walking down the hallway so that she could go check on her sister. "Keiko, it's Sakura." She began. "Can I come in?" she asked her and when there came no response she put her hand on top of the doorknob and quietly turned it.

Keiko was lying down on her side on top of the bed facing the wall with her back turned towards Sakura. That's when suddenly Sakura started feeling incredibly guilty, for she hated seeing her little sister like this so she sat down on top of the bed next to her and placed a comforting hand on top of her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she questioned her anxiously while Keiko continued sobbing.

"No. big brother doesn't like me anymore!" she exclaimed as tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh come on Keiko don't be ridiculous, Sasuke loves you. You know that." Sakura told her.

"Well he sure isn't acting like it!" she snapped with a sniff before wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"I know, but trust me he loves you. It's just that he hasn't had a very easy life." Sakura told her soothingly while gently rubbing her back.

"Neither have I." Keiko pointed out. "Do you know how many people have made fun of me and called me a freak?" she questioned her.

"Well, that may be true but at least you have a mother and brother and sister and your cousin Sachi and dog Titiana. We're literally the only family that Sasuke has. And since the true Christmas spirit is spending time with your family and friends, that's probably why he doesn't have it." Sakura explained when all of a sudden Keiko sat up.

"Well,.. maybe we can fix that." She said as she grabbed ahold of her cellphone.

"Umm what exactly are you doing?" Sakura wondered.

"I'm calling Sachi to see if we could all come together to throw a big surprise Christmas party for Sasuke-Kun. Hopefully it'll help get his Christmas spirit back and get him in touch with his inner child." She said as Sakura smiled at her.

"That's a wonderful idea Keiko!" she exclaimed excitedly when all of a sudden Sasuke started coughing from the other room. "Hold on a second, I'll be right back." She told her before she got up from the bed and walked back into the living room while Keiko finished dialing Sachi's number and then put the cellphone up to her ear.

"Is Keiko alright?" Sasuke questioned her finally pulling his blanket off of his head.

"Why don't you go and ask her yourself?" Sakura wondered as she sat down beside him and Sasuke sniffed.

"I don't feel good. I think I'm coming down with a cold." He told her.

"Oh you poor baby,.." Sakura began. "you're just lucky that you have a nice and warm place to stay and a family to visit!" she finished somewhat crossly when all of a sudden the doorbell rang again.

"Not again." Sasuke replied with a groan while pulling his blanket back overtop of his head. "Tell them to go away." He pleaded as Sakura just simply rolled her eyes before she got up from the couch and went to go and answer the front door.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Sakura!" Sachi cried as Sakura grinned at her.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too Sachi." She responded while smiling warmly at her before turning her head back to look over her shoulder in Sasuke's direction. "Hey mister grinch, our niece is here." She told him.

"Actually it's Keiko that I've come to see. Konohamaru and Kizashi will be here any second now as well." Sachi explained.

"Okay well in that case come on in. Maybe I'll go ahead and ask my mother if you can all stay for supper. I wouldn't get too close to your uncle though, I think he's coming down with a cold." Sakura told her.

"That and I would prefer it if everybody just left me the hell alone anyways." Sasuke said before heaving a deep and heavy sigh.

"That's some attitude to have towards your family!" she snapped and then turned her attention back to Sachi afterwards. "Come on in Sachi, your cousin is in her room." She told her.

"Thank you Aunt Sakura." Sachi told her before she stepped inside and Sakura quickly grabbed ahold of Titiana by the collar and held her back. Sachi then started walking down the hallway as Sakura shut the front door with one hand and let go of Titiana with the other.

 _…._

Later on that evening Keiko fed Titiana while her mother busily worked in the kitchen finishing up cooking a delicious turkey. "I hope you guys start getting used to turkey because between now and Christmas you're going to be eating it a lot." She said.

"Oh great so I guess that means that I will have to start buying new clothes." Sasuke teased with a sly grin at his wife but Sakura was still extremely upset with him for the way he had been behaving lately.

"Well,.. most of it is going to be leftovers that we bring home from my sister's house." Her mother said.

"Really? I didn't know that you had a sister." Sasuke said.

"Yep,.. her son Takeo is a few years younger than Keiko and he's very small for his age and currently very ill." She explained.

"Oh." Sasuke simply just said as he wasn't quite sure what else to say.

"Poor Tiny Takeo." Sakura said while heaving a light sigh and slightly shaking her head as her mother brought the turkey out of the oven.

"Sakura, Keiko, can you girls please help me set the table?" her mother questioned them.

"Yes Mommy." Keiko replied before she walked over towards the cupboards and started getting out the plates and silverware.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Itachi Uchiha

As soon as Sakura and Keiko finished setting the table everybody grabbed ahold of each other's hands and bowed their heads to pray except for Sasuke. "This is stupid." He muttered underneath his breath before Sakura loudly hushed him.

"Dear Lord, bless this meal that we are about to receive and the hands that prepared it." Sakura's mother began. "And thank you for having us all come together to enjoy this wonderful Christmas meal and bless Tiny Takeo and his family." She prayed.

"Amen!" everybody exclaimed together except for Sasuke who just heaved a deep and heavy sigh and groaned.

"Can we please just eat our supper now?" he questioned them.

"Wow, I guess that you really must be hungry if you just said please." Sakura told him before she and everybody else let go of hands, sat down, and pushing their chairs in started passing food around the table.

Later that evening Keiko went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and Sasuke stuck his head around the corner and in on her. "Hey, do you want me to read you a bedtime story?" he asked her.

"No thank you Mister Scrooge!" she snapped as she finished brushing her teeth and then simply just turned her nose up at him as she turned off the light and left the bathroom. Sasuke just simply heaved a sigh as he watched her walk down the hallway and into her bedroom. He turned back around and walked back into the living room.

"Hey Sakura, I'm going to the store. Need anything?" he asked her.

"No, but why in the world are you going out at eight o'clock at night?" she wondered as he simply just narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her.

"Well, since I'm being forced to celebrate this stupid holiday against my will I might as well go and do my Christmas shopping." He told her before snatching his car keys off of the counter and then walked over to the front door to put his boots on and grab his coat. "I'll be back in a little bit." He told her while slipping his arms through the sleeves and then zipping his coat up before putting on his hat and gloves and walking outside into the snow.

 _…._

"Damn it! It sure is coming down heavy out here." Sasuke said to himself while squinting to see the road through his window as his windshield wipers continued swishing back and forth. "I just shoveled too." He added while gently stepping on the brake to slow himself down so his car wouldn't slide off of the road. However, just as soon as he squeakily stepped back on the accelerator he saw a stag stepped out in front of his vehicle.

"Ah shit!" he cried while quickly slamming on his brakes but it was already too late. He widened his eyes as a bright light shone out in front of him and before he knew it he had been swallowed up inside of it. He was now lying flat on his back upon a white puffy cloud. As he slowly began to wake up he had that déjà vu feeling as he realized that he was all dressed in white.

"Oh no, not again." He began as he quickly leapt to his feet before his older brother appeared before him in a silvery glittering dust wearing a white robe with two gigantic wings attached to him and a golden halo shining over his head.

"You're lucky that you were able to get here at all Sasuke. God hasn't been too happy with you and the lack of your Christmas spirit." Itachi told him while heaving a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"Well I don't give a **BLEEP!** " Sasuke exclaimed before quickly covering his mouth and Itachi sighed again.

"There's no cussing in Heaven Sasuke. You should have already guessed that. It's a holy place." He told him as it was Sasuke's turn to now heave a sigh.

"Fine, just tell me how the **BLEEP** I'm supposed to get out of here this time." He said. "I _do_ get to get out of here and go home right?" he questioned his older brother.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you do." Itachi began.

"Thank God." Sasuke replied.

"Hmm,.. it's actually rather funny that you should mention that because God has great plans for you once you return to earth you see. Anybody who enters Heaven who gets to remain here has to have Christmas spirit and there is currently one and only option for you little brother." Itachi told him.

"Oh really? And what the **Bleep** might that be?" Sasuke wondered.

"You will be haunted by three spirits." Itachi replied.

"Whoa, wait, hold on a second." Sasuke began. "You're dead so wouldn't that make it four spirits?" he questioned him but Itachi simply just ignored him and continued speaking.

"Expect the first one at one, the second at two, and,.." he began.

"Yeah I know. The third one at three I get it I went to kindergarten." Sasuke finished for him. "Can't we just have them all come at once and get it over with?" he questioned.

"Sorry brother, I don't make the rules I just work here." Itachi told him.

"Alright then, so when can I leave?" Sasuke wondered.

"Right now." Itachi told him and before he knew it he slowly started waking up inside of his hospital bed.

"I see,.. it was just a dream." He began to himself. "Bah humbug! There's no such things as ghosts!" he cried before he rolled onto his side and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Ghost of Christmas Past

 _Just a quick note: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I realize a lot of time has passed since Christmas but I have been extremely busy and things just keep popping up here and there. So anyways, I'm sorry for the delay and I still really hope that you enjoy the rest of my story anyway!_

About an hour or so later Sasuke was reawakened by a bright light that entered the room and a clock announcing the first hour. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and then placed his hand in front of his forehead and squinted to see. That's when suddenly he realized that Keiko was standing before him, or at least he _thought_ it was Keiko. Instead of her usual pigtails her hair was straight down and she was wearing a white robe and a pink tiara on top of her head.

"What are you doing? How in the world did you get in here?" he questioned her.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past." She replied.

"Oh I get it, this must be a dream. Nice try Keiko." He told her as he started drifting back off to sleep. Keiko,.. *ahem* I mean the ghost's eyes suddenly turned as white as her robe as she stared over at Sasuke and then levitated him out of the bed and dropped him onto the carpet.

That's when suddenly Sasuke let out a shriek and his eyes shot open as he hit the ground. "Hey! Watch it!" he snapped at her.

"I'm sorry but we have an awful lot to see and we don't have much time to do so. Our time together is really short." She told him while holding out her hand and offering it to him.

"Let me guess, I really don't have a say in this one way or the other right?" he questioned her as he slowly got to his feet and she slowly shook her head at him.

"No, you don't." she told him as he took ahold of her hand and then suddenly they both levitated off the ground.

"Wait! You didn't tell me that we were going to fly there!" Sasuke cried while he started feeling his heart pounding frantically against his chest.

"You really need to get out more." She told him before they flew out the window together and within the speed and flash of light they appeared outside a hospital and slowly landed on the ground. "Recognize this place?" she questioned him.

"Yeah,.. it's a hospital." He replied.

"Yes, but it was also the hospital where you were born at." She told him as he quickly turned his head over to look at her.

"Well how was I supposed to know that!? I can't possibly remember being born, nobody can!" he cried while folding his arms and turning his nose up at her.

"Alright I admit it, you got me there." She told him before taking him over to the window. As Sasuke peered inside he saw his older brother Itachi holding him inside his arms and heaved a sad sigh while hanging his head. "I'm sure that you at least recognize that guy holding you." She said.

"Of course I do, that's my big brother Itachi." He told her.

"And I'm sure you remember what happened to Itachi." She said as he heaved a heavy sad sigh again and nodded.

"I would rather not think about it though. Itachi was such a great and protective big brother to me and I didn't find that out until it was too late. He died because of me and I would do anything in the world to bring him back." He said.

"As I recall he did have a child though." The ghost began as Sasuke silently nodded at her. "A baby girl,.. your niece Sachi." She reminded him before she reached her hand out towards him and Sasuke reluctantly grabbed it and they instantly vanished from the scene before reappearing in a bedroom where a five year old Sasuke was playing with his toys.

"Hey Sasuke! It's time to come downstairs your supper's getting cold!" his mother called from downstairs.

"Coming Mommy!" Sasuke exclaimed as he shot up from the floor and disappeared.

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke questioned the ghost.

"I'll show you. Once we get downstairs you should remember." She replied before he touched her hand again and they vanished from the room and reappeared down in the kitchen where Sasuke's mother was cooking dinner. As soon as he caught sight of his mother tears started rolling down the grown Sasuke's face.

"Mom." He whispered rather loudly but the ghost just simply shook her head at him.

"The number one rule about being in the past is that nobody can see or hear us." She told him as he watched himself as a child hurry into the dining room and sit down next to Itachi.

"Where's Daddy Mommy?" the little boy questioned her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but he isn't going to be home tonight." She told him while heaving a sad little sigh and slightly shaking her head. "He's out on another mission." She told him as little Sasuke hung his head in sorrow.

"But it's Christmas Eve." He said sadly when suddenly the grown Sasuke sighed as well as he remembered what year this had been and sure enough he turned his head to see a undecorated Christmas tree with nothing underneath it, and he looked outside the window to see an enormous snow storm.

"My father never had any time for his family. He was always out on missions. He never really made a point of celebrating Christmas with us either." He explained. "He didn't really believe that we should have time playing or having fun regardless of whether it was Christmas or not, and he always made us train. The only time we ever got presents is when my mother sneakily gave them to us." He added as she slowly reached her hand out towards him.

"Come, we have one last thing to see." The ghost of Christmas past told him as he reluctantly reached his hand out towards her and grabbed it and they disappeared again. This time they reappeared out in front of the gates to the village.

"Oh no, not this. Anything but this." Sasuke began while feeling his heart starting to ache since he already knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but to understand the present you must first understand the past. Don't you remember this night?" she questioned him.

"Of course I do!" he hollered angrily at her over his shoulder. "I didn't even want to be brought here in the first place!" he added as he began watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"Please Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can hardly stand it!" Sakura sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "If you can't stay here with me then take me with you Sasuke! Because if you were gone, it would be the same thing as being all alone." She told him with a sniff as the younger Sasuke thought this over for a few moments before responding to her.

"Sorry, for awhile I thought I could stay with squad seven, but in the end I have decided upon revenge." He told her as she started to go after him.

"Don't leave me! For if you go I'll scream!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke watched himself knock her out before gently laying her down on the bench. He had remembered how she had almost gotten him to stay with her.

"That's really sad." The ghost began as they both watched the older Sasuke walk off in the distance. "Even though you had lost your family you gained another one when you joined team seven, yet you were willing to throw your friendship you had with Naruto away as well as the love you felt for Sakura in order to gain revenge." She finished.

"Go away!" Sasuke hollered again at her feeling the anger and rage boil up inside his heart. "Why do you haunt me with all of these painful memories!?" he yelled.

"These are the shadows of the things that have been. They are what they are. Don't blame me." she told him and that's when the same bright light that had entered Sasuke's hospital room appeared before him again and before he knew it he woke up back inside his bed.

"It was just another nightmare." He realized while muttering it underneath his breath. "Humbug!" he exclaimed before he rolled back over and drifted back off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Ghost of Christmas Present

 _Just a quick note from the author: I'm sorry for the long delay and the fact that it's long past Christmas but I've been really busy lately. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

An hour later the clock chimed two to announce the second hour and this time instead of a bright light waking Sasuke up, he was awaken to Naruto dumping a bucket of cold water on top of him. At least, he _thought_ it had been Naruto.

Sasuke suddenly woke up with a screaming start and that's when he suddenly shook his head and leapt out of bed.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I don't have much time to stick around and chat. We've got a lot to see and not a whole lot of time." Naruto told him as Sasuke quickly got to his feet and folded his arms while hunching over as he remained soaking wet.

"Hello Naruto." He replied with a groan.

"I'm not Naruto." He began with a shake of his head.

"Really, that's interesting because you sure look like him." Sasuke began.

"Try looking again." Naruto told him.

"Fine." Sasuke began reluctantly while heaving a heavy sigh as he glanced up at him and realized that he was wearing long and silky green robes and had a Christmas wreath sitting on top of his head.

"I am the ghost of Christmas present." Naruto told him but Sasuke just simply rolled his eyes at him.

"And I'm going to show you,.." Naruto began again. "I'm going to show you,.." he continued when suddenly he scratched his head.

"Let me guess, things that are happening now?" Sasuke questioned him while he dug inside his robe pocket and started fishing around for his cue cards.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed as he read off one of his cards. "That's it! I'm going to show you things that are happening in the present." He said as Sasuke simply just rolled his eyes again.

"Honestly Naruto, it really is a wonder that you're able to dress yourself every day." He told him.

"I already told you remember!? I'm not Naruto I'm the ghost of Christmas present!" the "ghost" hollered at him while waving his arms at him in frustration at exactly the same time.

"Okay, okay, let's just get this over with." Sasuke muttered underneath his breath.

"Alright then, go ahead and touch my robe." He instructed before Sasuke reached out and gently placed his hand on top of his sleeve. That's when suddenly they disappeared and reappeared inside Keiko's church. "Recognize this place?"

"No. I haven't got the slightest idea." Sasuke told him.

"Well we're in your little sister's church. Remember? They're putting on a Nativity pageant." Naruto explained.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Sasuke said with a groan as he rolled his eyes before all of a sudden the ghost of Christmas Present crossed his arms.

"Well, well, well it seems like _somebody_ has lost his Christmas spirit!" He exclaimed.

"Give me a break! I just don't believe in any of this stuff that's all." Sasuke told him.

"Really? Not even if it means the world to your little sister?" he questioned. "Don't you see the sad look upon her face?" he wondered as he pointed over to Keiko and the depressed look on her face.

"I sure wish that big brother was here but I feel like he doesn't care about me anymore." She said while heaving a sad sigh and closing her eyes as she hung her head in sorrow.

"That's not true though. I love her with all my heart and soul and she knows that." Sasuke said.

" _Does she?_ Cause I really don't remember you telling her that. All I remember is you yelling at her to leave you alone. As well as doing the same exact thing to your niece Sachi. If you really do love her then you sure don't act like it." The ghost said as this time it was Sasuke's turn to hang his head in complete and utter sadness and remorse for the way he had treated the girls as he had seen the exact same look upon Sachi's face.

"Come on we have one more thing to see." The ghost told him before Sasuke slowly reached out and touched his sleeve again making them vanish and suddenly reappearing in front of a house that Sasuke had never seen before.

"Where are we now?" he wondered.

"This is the house of your cousin,.. tiny Takeo." The ghost told him before gesturing him to go up to the window and peer inside of it. Sasuke wiped the window dry with his hand as he watched a tiny boy with short black hair, tanned skin, and chocolate brown eyes being carried down the stairs.

"Really? I didn't know that he was a crippled." Sasuke said.

"Your mother in-law already told you that but you weren't listening or paying attention to her at all." The ghost pointed out as Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh.

"Is he going to survive?" he questioned him as he watched everybody sit around the dinner table to enjoy their Christmas dinner.

"That buddy is the future and my realm is the present. However I see a vacant seat there at the table, and a crutch without an owner. If these shadows remain unaltered, then the child will die." The ghost told him as Sasuke let out an astonished and horrified gasp and quickly spun around to face him but then realized that once again he was left alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

The next thing Sasuke knew he was in the presence of Kakashi Hatake. That is, that is what logic originally had told him. However, that's when he suddenly realized the fact that he was wrong. "Let me guess, you're the ghost of Christmas future right?" he questioned him.

"Yep." Kakashi replied simply.

"So then I take it that you're going to show me things that will happen." Sasuke said.

"You got it." Kakashi told him when all of a sudden Sasuke realized that it was getting darker and darker out.

"Hey wait a minute, what's going on?" he questioned him.

"You'll see." Kakashi replied when suddenly it started getting lighter again although it was dark and gray and gloomy outside and Sasuke heard church bells chiming in the distance.

"Ouch. It looks like somebody died." He said.

"Funny you should say that actually." Kakashi said before he turned around and pointed towards the steps of the church. "Look." He instructed as Sasuke heaved a light sigh and then reluctantly turned towards the direction that he was pointing where Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were standing. Sasuke gasped when he realized that there were tears rolling down Sakura's face but she had been the only one crying.

"Honestly Sakura, I really don't understand why you're so upset." Naruto began as he placed a comforting hand on top of her shoulder. "It's just as well that he's gone. Now he can't hurt you and Keiko anymore." He told her while Sasuke started wondering to himself who his best friend had been talking about.

"I know." Sakura began while heaving a sad sigh. "And I know that we're better off without him, but we still really loved him you know. Even if he was a bit of a grump, and even if it didn't work out between us, he still meant an awful lot to both of us." She explained as Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow at her since now he was really rather curious. Had she been talking about an ex-boyfriend? For he didn't think she had dated anybody else before him but now he really wasn't sure.

"Well all I know is that I really don't know or care why he's gone, I just came here to show you and Keiko some support since we were the only ones who came to his funeral. Not to mention that, but I also wanted to grab a bite to eat at the buffet table." Naruto said and that's when suddenly Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him angrily.

"I can't believe that Naruto would talk like that about somebody else." He said while shaking his head with disbelief.

"He would if the man he had been referring too was an old Ebenezer Scrooge." The ghost began while glancing over at Sasuke who suddenly gasped as he remembered those had been the exact words out of the mouth of his little sister and felt a strange and sickish sensation in the pit of his stomach. As the scenery grew black again they reappeared inside the cemetery a few moments later and the wind started blowing as it started to rain.

Sasuke turned and looked behind him and saw a grieving family that stood in front of a grave that was marked with a cross with the name Takeo on it and gasped again. "No! It can't be! Not Tiny Takeo!" he exclaimed rather loudly in complete and utter horror and disbelief before he turned around again and this time he was facing his own gravestone with his name and date of birth printed on it in bold letters.

"No!" he hollered as he suddenly burst into tears realizing that for a third time he had been left on his own. "Hear me out spirit! I am not the man I was! For why show me this if I was passed all hope!? I will honor Christmas and keep the lessons that all three of the ghosts have taught me! Please tell me that I can sponge out the writing upon that stone before me!" he pleaded into the night.

 **Ooh,.. cliffhanger! The next chapter will be the final one and then I will go back to writing Keiko III!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: God Bless Us Everyone

 _A quick note from the author: Here's the final chapter and sorry that it's been a few days but I've been rather busy lately, I hope that you enjoy it anyways though!_

The next thing Sasuke knew he woke up back inside his hospital bed. "I'm awake." He suddenly realized with a groan before placing his hand upon his forehead and that's when he gasped rather loudly. "And alive!" he cried while quickly sitting up inside his bed and that's when his cellphone rang and he dug inside his pocket to answer it. "Hello?" he questioned anxiously.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Thank God you're alright! Keiko Sachi and I have been worried sick about you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you or upset you and make you freak out like that." He told her.

"Well what happened?" she questioned him.

"I got into an accident." He began. "A stupid old deer stepped out into the middle of the road." He told her.

"Oh no! That's awful!" she exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I had one hell of a nightmare though." He began.

"Really? What was it about?" she wondered.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter now. It made me realize that I have been acting like such a dick lately and I'm sorry Sakura." He apologized.

"What?" she questioned him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"I said that I'm sorry. Forgive me Cherry?" he questioned her back.

"Oh Sasuke, of course I do." She reassured him.

"Good, what day is it today then?" he asked her.

"Boy, you must have been in _some_ accident, it's Christmas Day today." She told him.

"Good. That means that I haven't missed it. You stay right there and tell the girls that I'll be right home." He said.

"Are you sure that you will be alright to drive?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I love you and I'll see you back at home in a few minutes." He told her.

"Alright Sasuke, I love you too. Goodbye." She told him before they both hung up the phone.

Sasuke grinned as he quickly leapt up out of bed. He would never admit it out loud of course but he felt as light as a feather, happy as an angel, and as merry as a schoolboy. That's when suddenly there came a knock on his door and before Naruto could finish knocking on it he was now knocking on his forehead. "Hey watch it will ya loser?" he teased him with a rather warm and loving affectionate smile.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" he exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke chuckled and then just simply grinned at him.

"Yep, and better than ever. Merry Christmas Naruto." He told him as Naruto suddenly placed a hand to his forehead.

"Hey wait a second, are you _sure_ that you're feeling alright?" he questioned him as Sasuke laughed again.

"Yep, I'm fine. Now where's Keiko and Sachi?" he asked him.

"They're back at home with Sakura getting ready for the pageant why?" he questioned him back.

"Sorry Naruto, I can't talk right now, I have to go home and make it right with the girls first." Sasuke told him with a slight shake of his head. "In the meantime, here's this." He said as he dug into his pocket and tossed him a bag of money.

"Gee Sasuke, what's this for?" he wondered.

"I want you to go into town and buy the biggest turkey that you see. It's a present for Tiny Takeo." He explained before he turned around and started heading towards the door before he stopped and spun back around to face him. "Oh and Naruto one more thing." He began as he smiled warmly at him and poked him in the forehead. "I love you." He told him which made him gasp in complete and utter astonishment and amazement since he wasn't used to hearing him say that.

"I love you too Sasuke." He whispered to himself as he watched his best friend and brother stand back up and then turn around and walk out the door.

Later on that day after Keiko and Sachi had their Christmas pageant at the church, Sasuke had a big family Christmas gathering at his house and got both of the girls together so he could fully apologize to them. He squatted down in front of both of them and smiled brightly at them.

"Listen girls, I just wanted to tell you what a great job you did at your pageant." He began as Keiko smiled at him.

"Thank you big brother." She told him.

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Sasuke." Sachi told him with a grin in which he returned.

"You're welcome, and I'm sorry for being such a mean old Scrooge." He apologized.

"That's alright big brother, it's all in the past." Keiko told him.

"That's right, and the important thing is that you aren't anymore." Sachi pointed out.

"And I never will be again I promise. I love you both very much." He told them.

"We love you too." Sachi said before he put his arm around them and tightly embraced them both. He wished them a merry Christmas and he was better than his word, and it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well. As for Tiny Takeo who did not die, he became like a second father and as a good of a friend to the family that they ever knew. May that truly be said of us as well, all of us, and just like Tiny Takeo observed,…"

"God bless us everyone!" Takeo and Keiko cried out together

 **THE END**


End file.
